The Ice Princess
by angierae101
Summary: Elsa smiled at her new "daughter". Her eyes were as bright as the sky. "I think I'll name her Skyla." The baby giggled after hearing this. (This is my first Frozen is story was also co-written with my cousin and my brother) Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FROZEN! All rights go to Disney.
1. Prologue

(Prologue)  
It was a cold and chilly night when Olaf strolled around the streets of Arendelle. He was trying to find his carrot nose-that was taken by Sven. As Olaf walked,he found a strange figure in the distance. Squinting at the shadow,he found it was a woman holding something round. Coming in closer, Olaf realized the woman was heading to the palace with the strange round "object" in her hands. He creeped quietly behind the lady,following her to the castle. She suddenly stopped at the gates of the castle. Laying the object at the front steps,the lady whispered something to it. To Olaf, it seemed like the woman was crying softly. After a few tears,she began to rise from her feet. Olaf hid when he had realized the woman was about to turn away from the castle. When she was gone,it started to rain. "What a terrible day!" Olaf whispered. He suddenly realized the object on the front steps to the palace-moved. Then it cried. Olaf was frightened,but slowly tiptoed to the strange gift the woman layed. Olaf found a small little baby,crying loudly behind her blankets. Then,she opened her eyes. Suddenly, Olaf and the baby were staring straight at each other. Her big blue sky-like eyes were filled with tears and despair. Because of the loud crying the baby made,soldiers awoke and searched near the palace. Olaf quickly picked the baby up and knocked on the door to the palace. There,Elsa answered the door. "Elsa!" Olaf whispered carefully placing the baby in her hands. "Thank goodness your here!" Elsa was confused. "Where did you get this baby?!"  
"I saw some lady leave her here on her own."  
"Oh my gosh." Elsa gasped.  
"Where is she?"Elsa asked.  
"She went-"Then Olaf and Elsa heard a scream.  
"Come on"Elsa carrying the baby in her arms grabed Olaf's hand and they followed the led them to a dark a  
saw two guards that looked like they came from another kingdom run away with blood all over their and Olaf walked into the alley and they saw a corpse of a woman who looked like she was in her early 20's and there puddle of blood surrounding corpse had multiple stab wounds all over her body."That's her."Olaf said  
"Oh no" Elsa said.  
She walked over to the woman's eyes were open,but she wasn't breathing."Elsa put her fingers on the woman's neck,Elsa didn't feel was Elsa shouted "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~㈎2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Olaf,Anna,Kristoff,Sven,and other citizens of Arendelle followed a big black casket down the streets of Arendelle,Elsa held the little plump baby in her hands,cooing her to stop crying. Olaf ran toward Elsa and the baby. "Are you sure your not tired carrying her all day?" Olaf whispered. "I'm fine,Olaf." Elsa responded. As the casket was being laid down in a meadow, the baby began to cry even louder. Elsa couldn't think of any other way to stop her crying;so she hummed a simple tune to the baby. She suddenly stopped. Elsa was proud to do a mother-like thing.

Back at the castle,Elsa still held the baby,who fell asleep on the way home. As Anna and Kristoff came toward Elsa,Anna suddenly said "NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?SHE HAS NO FAMILY,SHE CRIES ALOT,AND SHE HAS NO WHERE ELSE TO GO! WAIT MAYBE WE CAN SEND HER TO AN IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME TO FILL HER PAPERS BUT WHAT CAN WE DO! " As Anna was babbling Elsa tried to calm her sister down."Anna calm down. Anna. Anna. ANNA!"  
"What?!" Anna said  
"I think I'll keep her"  
"What?!"Kristoff said as he crunched a carrot with Sven.  
"Come on,how bad can it be!"Elsa said.  
Anna put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Elsa's right. We have two children of our own,but Elsa had never discouraged us that we couldn't take care of them. Besides,our kids can finally have a playmate!"  
Now, Anna had faced her sister. "Don't worry,Elsa. We can help you too."  
Elsa looked down at the baby. She was already awake. Elsa smiled at her new "daughter". Her eyes were as bright as the sky. "I think i'll name her Skyla." The baby giggled after hearing this.


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

5 years later...

"Mommy look at me! Look at me!" 5 year old Skyla shouted to her mother Elsa who had just came back from the kitchen. Skyla was jumping up and down on her bed. "Sit down Skyla. Mommy's got something yummy for you!" as Elsa showed Skyla a big bowl of soup. "Yay!" Skyla squeeled. She sat on her bed and began to sip the tasty soup with her spoon. Elsa was pleased. "Ok,if you need anything,call me. I'll be right back." Elsa closed Skyla's door and went to her own room. A few minutes later, Skyla had finished her soup and wasn't feeling saw her poor baby's hair that was once strawberry blonde like Anna's now it was platinum blonde hair like her groaned and headed for Elsa's room. "Mommy,i don't feel good!" Elsa came out of her room and carried Skyla. Elsa felt Skyla's forehead and it was hot. They immediatly rushed to the hospital where the doctor examined Skyla. Then they used an X-ray vision to find what is wrong with her. Elsa was in the waiting room walking back and forth. "Elsa,calm do-" "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG,I STRUCK YOU IN YOUR HEAD AND THEN AT YOUR HEART! NOW ITS MY DAUGHTER! THE DUKE WAS RIGHT,ANNA! I AM A MONSTER!"  
Elsa began to weep silently as Anna patted her back. "What is wrong with me..." Elsa said bitterly.  
"Everything will be all right,Elsa."

~~~~~~~~~~❄️~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later,Skyla came out just fine. "Skyla!" Elsa shouted with relief and hugged her tightly. The doctor had just come out and stated that there was something in the soup she ate that was cold. They found tiny snowflakes in her stomach. Elsa then realized what happened as she made the soup for her daughter. She asked the doctor if Skyla was in danger of something;and the doctor responded that Skyla would have magical icy powers like her. Elsa gasped. Her daughter was going to be almost exactly like her! She squealed at the thought of it-her daughter being an ICE PRINCESS and she would be the QUEEN. It is absolutely cute! Elsa was excited to teach her daughter the magical life of an ice princess. And by the looks of it,Skyla was happy about it too.

~~~~~~~~❄️~~~~~~~

Later in that night in the was rocking her chair humming a calm tune. Skyla is playing with her dolls on the rug,when suddenly thunder booms. She is startled and shoots a small ice blast at the wall,frosting it. Elsa gasped and carries Skyla bridal style as she is crying.  
"Mommy,I'm scared" Skyla cried.  
"Don't worry honey,it's just a little thunder."Elsa thunder boomed let out a scream and she leaned onto Elsa's chest.  
"Don't worry I got you." Elsa told her daughter.  
Then Skyla lets out a yawn.  
"Mommy can you sing to me?"  
"Okay."Elsa said

"Elsa's Lullaby" (Sorry if the song sounds a little bit is an original song that me,my brother,and my cousin wrote together)

Elsa:My little snowflake  
Your eyes sparkle,and shine.  
You're my little snowflake,  
and your only mine.

[Elsa opens the door and she carries Skyla to her room and she lays her on the bed]

[Elsa giggles]

Elsa:You make me happy,and make my day anew,I'll make you happy,and of course not-

Skyla(Speaking):Blue?

[Elsa giggles]

Elsa (Speaking):Yes,sweetie,Blue.

[Elsa hum a tune as Skyla falls asleep]

As Skyla fell asleep,Elsa stroked her hair."Goodnight my little Ice Princess." Elsa kissed Skyla's forehead,then she gets off the bed and she leaves the room. 


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

10 years later...

"Hey Freckles,catch!" now 15 (going on 16) year old Skyla said as she made a snowball with her 's 16 year old friend,Friedrich (but everyone else called him "Freddy").Freddy was a really skinny had brown hair and blue also had freckles,and that is where he got the parents passed away when he was 6 years godfather Kai took him and he became the castle's gazed at her magnificent skills and how brave and beautiful she was. Her flawless,beautiful,face was absolutely-POOF! He got hit by a snowball that Skyla had told him to catch. He jumped at the sound and landed in the soft white snow. Skyla giggled at her best friend and helped him up. Freddy was the only person Skyla told about her powers. Its best not a lot of people find out."Nice shot Sky." Another quirky giggle comes out of Skyla's mouth. She didn't notice the snowball that landed on her hair. She automatically looked around and saw Nora,her 17 year old cousin, snickering of how her hair looked. Skyla rolled up her sleeves and pretended to spit out a tooth. "You asked for this!" Skyla yelled with an evil grin. She secretly made a big snowball with her magic and ran toward Nora. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Skyla and Nora yelled running around the courtyard. Anna suddenly opened the gates. " Kids!" Anna called but stopped seeing what Skyla was doing to Nora. "What are you..what the...WHAT THE HECK?!" Anna said. Skyla and Nora froze. Suddenly, Olaf and Christopher,Nora's twin brother, came up behind the girls. "Ooooohhhhh busted!" they sang while the two girls gave them a dirty glare. For a moment,everyone was silent. "I...I..can't believe it..." Anna said with a frown.  
"Mother I can explain.." Nora said.  
"YOUR HAVING A SNOWBALL FIGHT,WITHOUGHT MEEEEEE?!" Anna said picking up a snowball and heading toward the kids. The kids started running away when Elsa came out of the castle. "What is all this?" Elsa asked and everyone stopped. "Anna I told you to fetch the kids for the ball..."  
"Oh! Right!" Anna said fixing her dress. "Kids! Get in now! Get dressed up! Time for a baaaall! " Anna said to everyone in the courtyard. They groaned-besides Skyla.  
"What's the special thing for this bally-thing-a-ma-jig?" She asked.  
"Your birthday of course!" Elsa sang.  
Skyla squealed and with the rest of the kids,they cleaned up the snow in the courtyard and went to get ready for the ball.

-

Author's note: Hey guys! I hoped you like these two chapters.I starting to see people starting to follow the leave a review,I would really love that. 


End file.
